


A Shock

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [31]
Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not disavow old works just because they're old and I'm better at writing now, Old Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Life in the flying castle was peaceful. That peace was about to be broken.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Series: Fandom Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 111





	A Shock

Life in the castle was peaceful. Sophie cooked and cleaned. Howl taught Markl magic, and between his studies, Markl would help Sophie hang out the laundry or play with Heem in the small garden off the kitchen. The old witch taught the boy sometimes too, but mostly she just slept or kept an eye on the red-haired boy while he played in the garden with Heem. It wouldn't do if they fell out of the castle garden after all, and Sophie was as busy with Howl as she was with her cooking.

The witch sighed happily now as she thought about it. Those two were so in love. Howl had even taken Sophie in to town one day and married her, without telling any of them but Calcifer. The fire demon liked to be in the loop for things like that, and he was the one keeping the castle in the air, so it was best to keep him happy.

The joyful tranquillity of the air-born stronghold was disrupted one morning by the sound of someone being violently ill in one of the bathrooms. At the sound, everybody jerked awake, but it was Howl who was most instantly distressed. Sophie wasn't in their bed with him, and it sounded like it was her in the bathroom. He was running to her without thought to his state of dress as quick as a flash, terrified of what could be wrong.

When he reached the bathroom, Sophie was just standing up, wiping her mouth on her bare wrist and reaching with the other hand to flush before turning towards the sink.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Howl asked, panic in his voice as he approached her, desperate to aid her in some way.

"Oh Howl, yes, I'm fine. I just woke up feeling nauseous, that's all," she answered, though her smile was a little tired as she bent over the sink to wash her mouth out. "And fish doesn't taste so good the second time," she added, trying to joke.

"Sophie..."

"I feel much better now Howl, I promise you I'm fine," said Sophie, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The next morning was the same though, and despite her assurances that there was nothing the matter, Howl was determined to take her to a physician. When they returned home from the doctor's office, they found Markl, Heem, the old witch and Calcifer waiting eagerly and nervously for the news.

Howl had only barely gotten over his shock before opening the portal door to let Sophie go in before him. His precious wife, on the other hand, was _still_ suffering from shock, even if it _was_ good news.

"What is it?" demanded Markl. "Are you dying Sophie? I don't want you to go!"

"No Markl, I'm not dying," Sophie said gently, kneeling down to hold him and dry his tears.

"So what did the doctor say?" Calcifer asked, his eyes fixed on Howl, who flopped into one of the large chairs beside the fire demon's hearth.

"He said she's perfectly healthy, and the baby is too," Howl answered.


End file.
